Twisted Fate
by Aufhellung Ehrgeiz
Summary: Naruto has returned from a training that makes Konoha’s boys lethal weapons! Naruto has fallen for Hinata while Sakura has fallen for Naruto. Chaos happens after a mission and choosing one of the girls may cost one of the girl’s lives. HinaXNaruXSaku
1. Scene 1: Return the Strays

Twisted Fate  
  
Disclaimer: Too bad none of us can own Naruto ne  
  
Summary: Naruto has returned from a training that makes Konoha's boys lethal weapons! Naruto has fallen for Hinata while Sakura has fallen for Naruto. Chaos happens after a mission and choosing one of the girls may cost one of the girl's lives. HinaXNaruXSaku  
  
_Scene 1: Return the Strays_  
  
The massive ship carrying Hidden Leaf Villages selected trained ninjas; to test this new training program for these ninjas to succeed, the ship moved quietly through the sea but within in time it growled its foghorn noting everyone in the village of its return.  
  
A mass of villagers Stood ooh-ing and ahh-ing at its marvel. Another girl named Yamanaka Ino waited for her love Nara Shikamaru. All these people waited for one of their missing three man team members to return from their one month training trip. No one knew what the trip was exactly about but they were going to find out, but perhaps it couldn't be told.  
  
"It's his ship he has finally returned.................Naruto," a pink haired girl sat on the stood on the edge of the cliff as she heard the wind carry the sounds of the ship to her ears and blow her hair. Sakura began to make way to where all the crowds were and wait for Naruto's return.  
  
"So you have finally returned...Hmph," said Sasuke sitting in the branch of a shady tree as he heard the same wind carry the sounds of that same ship. He jumped down and kept his cool composure as he made way to see his old dumbass teammate.  
  
Shikamaru, the first person got off the ship and walked slowly down the ramp. Everyone on the ship looked like a pirate even Shikamaru, he had a bandanna over his cut hair and plain pirate clothes that smelled and where a little worn out.  
  
After that looked around then he took a deep breath and sighed, "It's good to be home." He looked around to see if anything had changed but before he even knew it there was someone stampeding towards him.  
  
"Shika-kun you've come home!!!!!!!" screamed a high pitched voice, which was normally used for Sasuke, called at him. The person was not visible because of the trail of smoke she left behind running towards him.  
  
Shikamaru gawked at the site, "Huh?! Who the hell???!!!" he screamed and then calmed down to take another look. Then he sighed, "It's Ino, gee, does she have to make such a big ass of a welcome? But he smiled and welcomed her with open arms as she leaped into them.......................  
  
"I missed you so much!" she cried squeezing his body tight.  
  
"Yeah, I'm home. I missed you too," he spoke to her softly and gently stroked her hair. Shikamaru cherished the smell in her hair. It always smelt good like the flowers in her shop. This was the smell he missed so much while he was away.  
  
As she looked at his face to see how it had changed she noticed the scratch across his nose and the one right down the left cheek and spoke up in concern, "What happened to your face?"  
  
"Huh? Don't worry it doesn't hurt," he said smiling only for her, he gave his true smile only for her, and the first one too. Ever since he fell in love with her he had become more open and playful with everyone, and then there were sometimes when he was that same Shikamaru that loved to stare at clouds.  
  
Ino put her hand on his cheek where the scar was, "Shika, you got hurt, you told me you wouldn't," she said frowning at him.  
  
Shikamaru took her hand smiling at her, and then gently wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly they moved closer, and then closer and closer until he placed his lips on hers creating a gentle kiss.  
  
Sakura was waiting for Naruto when she noticed something out of the corner of her eyes "Hmmm?" and then she saw it, "GAK! What the?!"  
  
"What's wrong Saku-" Sasuke stopped as soon as he saw what Sakura was looking at and he made a face too.  
  
"Heh heh heh heh Loookie over there," she said with an evil laughter and her face turning evilly dark as well. The both of them saw it, Ino and Shikamaru in a very intimate kiss.  
  
"HUH?!" Sasuke said a little shocked as his eyes bulged.  
  
"Yeah that was kind of the expression I had too!" she clapped for him as she saw Sasuke's reaction that was the same as hers.  
  
They walk up while the love birds are making out and Sakura spoke up, "So............."  
  
Then Sasuke continued, "Since................"  
  
"When................"  
  
"Were................"  
  
"You two............"  
  
"An item............."  
  
The both of them break away to see who it is "Ahhhhhhhh!!" they scream in together in shock that Sakura and Sasuke, of all people, caught them.  
  
"So how long Ino-pig-chan????" Sakura asked mischievously.  
  
Ino began to blush like crazy, "Well ummmmmm-"  
  
Before Ino could answer a loud ass voice echoed through out the whole entire Konoha village, "I'm home!!!!!! Jackasses!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"  
  
"Naruto.............grr........e-heh," she said trying to smile as she saw him acting like an idiot as usual, but it was for her that was a good thing to know.  
  
"Ugh......................." Sasuke grunted in disgust that his teammate was so embarrassing.  
  
"Yeah," Ino spoke as she knew it was typical for Naruto to do something like that.  
  
"Yup..............." Shikamaru smiled scratching the back of his head as he knew Naruto was like that on the ship too and hadn't changed the least bit. Well, not yet that was.  
  
Naruto walks of the ship, and he makes an approach towards his teammates. Sakura blushes and greets him, "Hi!" but he then, just as she said that Naruto walks by and completely blows her off.  
  
"Hmmm..........uh.............yeah, whatever," he mumbles and goes on. The look on his face was if he was looking for someone else instead of his own team.  
  
"I see," said Sakura and she knew that it wasn't the same anymore since the day he left.  
  
"Ino aren't you cold? It's freezing cold and you're wearing that!" Shikamaru spoke up as he noticed what Ino was wearing in the cold weather.  
  
"Well, I had to look nice for you!" Ino remarked.  
  
"Oh! Well look nice or not you're going to catch a cold!" Shikamaru fought back like two lovebirds.  
  
"Shik-" "No, I won't allow my girlfriend to catch a cold!" he said taking off his jacket and wrapped it on her. Ino looked at him; she smiled, and then blushed. Shikamaru put his arm around her waist and she leaned into his warm body. "Well we're gonna go now," he bided farewell to the others.  
  
"Bye big forehead!" Ino shouted back happily and then stuck out her tongue childishly.  
  
Sakura didn't even get angry after that she just looked down at the ground thinking of Naruto.  
  
"So where do you want to go eat?" Ino asked Shikamaru while they were in the distance from Sakura.  
  
"Hmmm............how about............" Shikamaru thought of something to suggest.  
  
"I'm leaving," said Sasuke to Sakura but she looked so caught up in her thought that Sasuke didn't bother that much.  
  
Sakura stayed there looking down at the ground and thought to herself, "Does he hate me now?"  
  
GothicAzNGirl: Please Review!!! This is my first Fanfic for Naruto!!! Do  
  
you like no?? Yes? cries I have a one shot story and it's called "How  
  
InoShika came to be" Sumthin like that.  
  
Kaori: Well well look at that comment above me, hehehehehehehhe that's from Kairi when she was young and foolish and I hadn't started writing with her yet ;p  
  
Kairi: Shut up!  
  
Kaori: You sound so pathetic "Please Review!!! This is my first Fanfic for Naruto!!! Do  
  
you like no?? Yes? cries" ahahhahahahahahahahahah that's so funny!  
  
Kairi: ::attacks Kaori::  
  
Kaori: Ah oh my heart! I'm die ::reaches for tennis racket::  
  
Kairi: Well we revised it until next time ;p! 


	2. Scene 2: Love's Face

Twisted Fate  
  
_Scene 2: Love's Face_  
  
Naruto was looking frantically around for her but he couldn't find her, "Man............where is she!" he shouted and continued searching for her.  
  
He came upon a park and looked toward some tree and then saw her she was spacing off as usual. Her hair had grown a little longer; she was so beautiful with her jet black hair. Naruto's heart began to pound uncontrollably, and his face beat red!! Then he began to approach her.  
  
"H-Hinata?" he stammered in a shaky voice and asked her name to make sure it was her.  
  
"Hmm? Naruto-kun?" she said blushing and avoiding eye contact as usual. His eyes were so attractive she couldn't help it. If she took one look she knew that everything that she said would not come out right.  
  
Naruto gulped, "Y-y-yeah, it's me. Umm, Hinata I-I heard on the ship from some guys that you like me. Is that true?  
  
Hinata clutched her hand close to her heart and thought to herself first, "Should I tell him? I-I may never get a chance like this ever again.............I have to do what my heart tells me!" She looked at him and accidentally made eye contact and her face flushed, "I-it's true," she said.  
  
Naruto was silent for a long time and didn't answer; he just sat there looking at her. Hinata became very aggravated with the silence that he gave her and she began getting dobuts in her mind, "I know he doesn't like me, but still could there be some change? Please I beg the gods of earth give me hope."  
  
The sky began to darken and they could hear the thundering in the distance, but it was still silent between the two of them. The rain began to drop down slowly and then Naruto began to speak, "Hinata, on that ship they asked me.............who was so important that I wanted to protect. For me there was no one. Then, I found out you liked me. Someone cared for me, I couldn't stop thinking of you!" Naruto paused to scratch the back of his head trying to find the right words, "Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that...................I love you Hinata," he said then broke out into a nervous laughter.  
  
Hinata was shocked calmed down then placed two fingers on Naruto's lips to hush him. She smiled gently at him and spoke in tears, "Shh............Naruto, I know, is what your trying to ask is for me to go out with you?"  
  
Naruto nodded, "So what's your answer?"  
  
"My answer? It's yes," she said and then looked at him with the happiest face in earth. Her hair wet and her clothes soaked and so were his clothes.  
  
"Yes!!" Naruto picked up Hinata in his arms and then spun in a circle with her out of pure joy. He couldn't have been happier, for the first time he wasn't hated or rejected by the one he loved.  
  
After awhile he put Hinata down and then she took his hand and pulled him, "Come on let's go to your house and talk," she said still smiling at him.  
  
GothicAzNGirl: Oh lala la hmmm.................Well Review and TELL me whatcha think? Give me ideas tooo!! Those are good!!!! Tell me!!!  
  
Kaori: I think that......  
  
Kairi: Shut the hell up!! No one asked u to comment on that! It's an old note!!!  
  
Kaori: Heh you're so hopeless without me   
  
Kairi: No I'm not  
  
Kaori: Well whatever if u say so.............(lewzer hopeless case without me)  
  
Kairi: What did u say???!!  
  
Kaori: Nuthin' Well till next time!! Cya! 


	3. Scene 3: Truth

Twisted Fate  
  
Disclaimer: Sure why not..........................  
  
_Scene 3: Truth_  
  
Naruto's house is dark when they enter. The rain slides down his window and there is booming thunder and lightning. Hinata lies on Naruto's bed with only a chain mail like sports bra and a pair of underwear. Naruto was looking for dry clothes for the both of them when Hinata suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Naruto-kun? Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked just out of plain  
curiosity.  
  
Naruto began getting a whole bunch of thoughts as he saw Hinata lying on his bed, "Kuso, Kuso, Kuso! Why is she laying like THAT in my bed?" His face began to burn up with red but he didn't look at her and tried to look for dry clothes as fast as possible ignoring the question.  
  
Suddenly Naruto feels Hinata's body press up against his back as she wraps her arms around him and then she leans her head comfortably on his back, "Naruto-Kun? What's wrong? Why won't you answer me?" she asked a little afraid that this was just a dream she would simply wake up from or some cruel joke.  
  
He tried to lighten up the mood by answering the question in a joking way, "Why do girls always ask guys if they're fat or pretty? What if we said you're pretty damn fat or pretty damn ugly what would happen?"  
  
Hinata giggled, "Well then you'd loose your balls at that rate!"  
  
"Ow," Naruto laughed and then went back to a more serious tone, "but really I think I'm nervous just being with you."  
  
"Why? I've loved you for so long. Ever since we were kids I watched you from a distance, sometimes you would sit next to me and not even notice I'm there, but still it made me happy, knowing I was even close to you."  
  
"If you liked me why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked stupidly.  
  
Hinata's face turned incredibly sad, "H-how was I supposed to tell you? When all you did was think of Sakura. Did I even have a chance? So, I just kept quiet." After she said then tears ran down her face.  
  
Naruto could feel her tears slide down his bare back and he quickly turned around, "I-I'm sorry Hinata I didn't mean to make you feel like that. Hinata I don't care about her anymore. She's history and you are now the one and only person I want to be with now is you."  
  
Naruto wipes away her tears with his thumb and then puts his arms around her. He began to whisper in her ear, "Hinata I love you. I don't want to hurt you because I know what it's like to be rejected and hurt. That feeling of loneliness, my pain, was unbearable but now I that I have you I won't look back you wash all those feelings away. I'll keep moving forward for you and for me."  
  
"Naruto............" she said softly with her weak energy from crying.  
  
"I think you were making me feel just a little uncomfortable a while ago with the clothes you're wearing. Sorry, I've never had a relationship like this nor have I've ever felt someone care for me so deeply."  
  
Hinata laughed, "Even the great ninja Uzumaki Naruto has his faults with the women, but you know what. Maybe that's why I fell so in love with him. Sorry I didn't mean to be so seductive."  
  
"Is that so?" he said and the looked at her face, "Should I walk you home now?"  
  
"No, I want to stay here with you tonight."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me," she smiled mischievously, "I want to stay here."  
  
Naruto sighed, "God you sure have changed," he smiled and then spoke again, "but there's only my tiny little bed," he said twiddling his fingers like Hinata used to do, "Do I have to sleep on the floor?"  
  
Hinata then grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him onto the bed with her, "Nope," she giggle and then blushed, "I get cold real easily I need you there to keep me warm."  
  
"HUH?! B-b-bu-but I'm really cold too see?" Naruto said playfully and pretended to shiver, "I wouldn't do you any good."  
  
"Oooo are we playing hard to get Naruto?" she laughed, "Oh well I guess we'll have to keep each outer warm."  
  
Naruto laughs as well and then he warps his arms around her small waist. In turn Hinata does the same and then places her head on his chest as she listened to soothing sound of his heartbeat. "See this isn't so bad," Hinata said smiling at Naruto and cuddling closer into him.  
  
"But, but-"  
  
"Oh shush and just sleep. There's no point in convincing you anymore."  
  
One hour Later  
  
Naruto couldn't sleep at all so he looked at Hinata and began to think to himself again, "Hinata is sound a sleep, man, why???! She so damn cute especially when she's sleeping!! Oh, damn! She looks like she's really comfy, hell, even a little smile on her face! Man oh man, am I the luckiest guy on earth or what!!!???? It's late I better sleep" He hugs her tighter and sniggles with her and he finally falls asleep just like that.  
  
GothicAznGirl: Review it!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! Highschool is such a pain in the ass!!!!! Help me!!!!!!  
  
Kaori: I'll save you!!! And then bring you to hell because while saving you I'll end up killing myself!!!  
  
Kairi: How nice now stop commenting on my old comments at the end of the stories!!  
  
Kaori: But it's so much funnN!! To see how stoopid and retarded you were!!!  
  
Kairi: Great stuff ain't it? ::Has a tennis racket behind her::  
  
Kaori: Yup great stuff!!  
  
Kairi: ::Hits Kaori constantly::  
  
Kaori: ::Can't feel affects because she has become immune to it ':: 


	4. Scene 4: Mission

Twisted Fate  
  
_Scene 4: Mission_  
  
Naruto woke up early than usual. The sun had not risen yet, but he sits up and rubs his eyes. The before he knew it he was pulled back down by Hinata. She lays her head back on his chest and holds him tighter to make sure he doesn't move.  
  
"It's still early." she yawns, "Let's sleep a little longer, just a little more mmmkay?"  
  
He wraps his right arm around her and soothes her hair and stares up at the ceiling of his apartment, "Yeah you're right," he says getting sleepy again.  
  
They sleep for another hour and the sun begins to shine into their eyes, "Damn that sun," Hinata mumbles and hides her face in Naruto's body.  
  
Naruto laughs at her, "Who woulda thunk the nice and quiet Hinata would say something like that. You don't like mornings?"  
  
"No, why do you think I'm so pale, I hate the sun," she mumbled again trying to get more sleep.  
  
"Hahahahahha, I always thought it matched your eyes. Come on let's go we have to get an early start," he said getting up but she pulled the blankets over her head and went to the corner for more sleep. "Not a morning person, are we?"  
  
"Shut up," she growled under the cover sheets. Naruto sighed and went under the blankets and began to tickle her. She screamed and kicked him and finally decided to surrender and get up as he had suggested.  
  
Naruto goes to get dressed first while Hinata got some breakfast ready for the both of them. After Naruto is done he sits down at the kitchen table, "Hey Hinata do you want me to walk you to your meeting spot?"  
  
"That would be really nice!" she smiled at him from the kitchen stove as she cooked their breakfast, which was instant ramen noodles.  
  
After Hinata got dressed and they finished eating Naruto and Hinata left for their missions. They have many conversations on their way to catch up on lost times and to get to know each other better. Finally after about thirty minutes or so they reach Hinata's meeting spot.  
  
"Well we're here! How about a kiss?" Naruto said puckering up.  
  
"Okay! But what if there's someone watching?" Hinata suggested.  
  
"So, who cares?"  
  
"Hmmm....................... aren't we pleasing today?"  
  
"Hahahaha yeah!"  
  
Hinata wraps her arm around his neck and then gives him a long kiss to make his day just perfect. Naruto wraps his arms around her waist and then went for a feel on her ass but the she slapped his hand and he took his hand away, yet he continued to kiss her.  
  
"W-was it your first?" she asked breathlessly and her face began to flush red again.  
  
"Y-yeah," he said scratching his head and his face turning beat red as well. Naruto and Hinata stare dreamily for awhile.  
  
"Oh! You better go or you'll be late!!!" Hinata said snapping back to reality.  
  
"Shit! You're right I better go! Bye!" he said running off and waving at her.  
  
Naruto runs to the bridge where he usually meets his teammate of course he makes a big entrance as usual. Then he falls and topples over his own feet and fall flat on his face.  
  
"Good morning Sakura-chan and Sasuke!" he said on the ground cheerfully. Naruto then jumps onto the top of the bridges side and sits staring out to the river and begins to hum a happy tune.  
  
"You're late!" Sakura growled at him with her arms crossed and her eyes closed with an angry expression as usual.  
  
"Sorry, Sorry," he said waving his arms to calms Sakura down and then started to laugh nervously. He was afraid that Sakura was going to beat the crap out of him because her and Sasuke were about to have an intimate moment when he came and ruined it like always.  
  
"Why are you so happy today?" Sakura asked suspiciously looking at him with an uncomfortable face.  
  
"You wanna know why? I'll let both of yall in the secret first!" he said getting Sakura all riled up and Sasuke too even though he didn't show it, "I..hmmm...never mind," Naruto said changing his mind and looking back out to the sky and humming.  
  
"Tell us!" Sakura said urging him and her hands out ready to choke Naruto to death if he didn't tell her.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked again and trying to avoid Sakura's look of death if he didn't tell them.  
  
"Yes!" Sakura said edging closer to him about to kill him in a split second.  
  
"Okay! Well, the new news is...............me and Hinata are going out!" he said smiling.  
  
"What!!!!!!!" Sakura said in shock and felt completely offended that even Naruto now has his first girlfriend and Sakura hasn't even gone out with a single guy.  
  
"Yeah! I don't really know why but I just fell in love with her, but we already promised each other our ninja team comes before our love. So you guys have no reason to worry!" Naruto said trying to calm them down because their expressions looked like they were worried about the team falling apart.  
  
"I see," Sakura said in her mind and then spoke out loud to hide her true emotions, "Well that's good! 'Cause there is no way you're going to become Hokage if you become soft to her!"  
  
"Why should my dream concern you?" he asked looking at her curiously.  
  
"O-oh, It's no reason at all!" she stammered nervously and waving her hands to make show him that what she said wasn't important at all. After he turned around she sighed in relief, which Sasuke caught in the corner of his eye.  
  
Naruto ignored what she said and then went back to humming when he suddenly remembered something, "Oh, hey both of you guys want to come to a gig me, Shikamaru, And Kiba have? Hinata's coming too!"  
  
"Gig?" Sakura asked all confused.  
  
"Yeah we have a band y'know and we got an opportunity to play for a club tonight. Wanna come with?"  
  
"Yeah! I'd love too!" Sakura acted all excited even though inside she was hurting when she heard Hinata was going to be there.  
  
"Count me out. I don't like places like that," he said in his cocky attitude as usual and then looked away to space out again.  
  
"You're such a party pooper!" Naruto said sticking his tongue out and making faces as soon as he turned around.  
  
Suddenly a cloud of smoke surrounded them for awhile and as soon as it cleared out a white haired man with a mask appeared at the top of the entrance of the bride, "Good Morning! I got los-"  
  
"You're late Kakashi-sensei! No Excuses!" Naruto and Sakura both said at the same time not letting Kakashi give one of his lame excuses as usual.  
  
"I see," he said chuckling nervously that they new him so well now, "Well anyways today's objective is to train first until lunch and then receive our mission from Hokage."  
  
"Hai!" they all said at once.  
  
After training Naruto was so exhausted he went to a nearby tree and sat down to relax under the cool shade. Then he heard a voice call his name in the distance, "Naruto-kun!!!"  
  
"Hmmm?" he said looking up and then saw a figure approaching him. He waited awhile longer until he could finally recognize the face, "Oh, Hinata!" he said waving at her.  
  
"Here I brought you lunch!" she said as she finally reached him and sat down next to him.  
  
"Greaat!" he said propping himself up and putting his hands in his lap like a good kid waiting for something good, "So what did you bring me?"  
  
"It's special," she said, "I forgot to make a bento for you this morning so I decided to bring you your favorite! Ramen Noodles!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Ahhh Hinata you're the best!" he said hugging her.  
  
"I bought you two because I was afraid you'd be hungry. It was a pain to find you're favorite kind so I had to ask the guy that worked there!"  
  
"You're the best I could live with you for the rest of my life!" he said almost in tears and then kissed her on the cheek.  
  
They sit on the cool grass under the tree eating their lunch together. Little did they know that Sakura was watching from far away while eating lunch with Sasuke.  
  
"I can't even compete with her. She's perfect for Naruto............- kun. He probably doesn't have even a shred of care for me anymore only as a teammate. After what happened I don't think he'll ever love me the way he does with Hinata," she thought to herself as she watched them and feel her eyes grow hot and blur with tears she tried to hold back.  
  
"Uh...................Sakura what's wrong?" Sasuke asked her in concern for the first time. He could tell that she wasn't crying about him nor was she crazy about him anymore.  
  
"It's nothing," she said clearing away the tears that were about to fall and smiled at him.  
  
"It's Naruto isn't it?" he asked eating his bento.  
  
"No way! I like you remember?!" she denied.  
  
"Stop lying to yourself Sakura," Sasuke growled at her.  
  
She was quiet for awhile, "You read me like a book," she said shamefully looking at the ground.  
  
"You were too harsh on him before he left."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you regret it?"  
  
"Do I regret it??" she laughed, "Look at me. I can't stop thinking of him and ways to say sorry to him. I thought I was in love with you and he was just in the way. After he left with that face my heart ached so bad feeling so terrible about what I did and said to him. Now he's come back he has a totally different attitude towards me! Now, seeing him with Hinata makes me jealous of her. Everything I ever thought of you, Sasuke, was a lie. Sorry Sasuke you're not the one. I was blinded in a false love, a stupid crush. I don't' know about this feeling about Naruto but now it's too late."  
  
"It's true, that it's too late but what's keeping you from at least trying? Maybe you still have chance," Sasuke said something helpful for once.  
  
"It's not that easy to keep on trying. I don't like you anymore though. Funny, how I said that without feeling any remorse. I used to go crazy over you and never knew what to say but look now, I can have a conversation with you without being nervous or anything. I guess you weren't that great after all!" she said lauging. "Thanks a lot," he scoffed and then got up and started to leave.  
  
"I was just kidding geez," she said.  
  
"I know he said, I was just being sarcastic," he said back to her and then left.  
  
Lunch was finally over. Hinata had left to go back to her team and Naruto returned to his teammates. Kakashi takes them to see Hokage for their mission.  
  
"Ah, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, are you ready for this mission?" she asked as she sat behind the piles of paper on her desk.  
  
"You kidding me? I'm ready to kick some ass any time!!!!" he said showing his fist to the Hokage.  
  
The Hokage sighed, "This mission is a special one. Only two will be participating while the other will be doing regular missions."  
  
"What the hell???!" Naruto said a little pissed off.  
  
"What kind of mission?" Sakura said calmly.  
  
"The mission has to contain of one girl and a boy. You will act as lovers," she said to the whole team.  
  
"Well then I'm not in it. Sakura and Sasuke will be together so what are the regular missions that I'll being doing?"  
  
"Shut up and Listen! There has been a killer around here he's been killing couples for some reason that is unknown. You two will act as bait and lure him/her in then capture him/her. Understand?"  
  
Everyone says yes and Naruto simply ignores the whole entire thing as he begins to space out in different places.  
  
"The two I have chosen particularly for this are Naruto and Sakura," said the Hokage looking evilly at Naruto.  
  
Naruto snaps out of his daydreams, "HUH!? B..but I!"  
  
Sakura acts shocked but inside she feels quiet happy and she responds as she would, "Huh!??"  
  
"Quiet! Listen I chose you two because your teamwork between the both of you are not very well so this is a good chance. Got that Naruto! Your mission begins tomorrow! Now get out so I can go back to sleep!"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Naruto said angrily and then stomped out of the room before the rest of his teammates and Kakashi.  
  
Sakura saw how angry he was and looked away sadly, "Do you hate me that much Naruto?" she thought to herself again and then walked out the door to head home as well.  
  
GothicAznGirl:Hey what's up with Sakura???? Hmm.....Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kairi: whew this was a long chapter to fix!!!  
  
Kaori: X.X wth are you talking about I was the one who was fixing it and typing the whole time while you played Samurai 20XX!!!! I'm so traumatized.............  
  
Kairi: O well!! I'll be fixing the next chapter Kaori it's all good!  
  
Kaori: Yeah rite...........i get dibs on the game so you have to type!!!  
  
Kairi & Kaori: Ja ne 


	5. Scene 5: Love Forever

_Scene 5: Love Forever_

The mission briefing is over and Naruto decides to go see Hinata but he suddenly stopped by someone calling his name again, "Naruto wait!"

Naruto turns sighs and turns around to see who it is, "Hmmm?" and then he sees a pink haired girl frantically running after him, so he stops, "Oh, What is it?"

She finally catch up to him and speaks breathing hard, "I-I understand that you have Hinata now, so if you don't want this mission I-I understand. You can always not take the mission and I will accept with you."

He puts hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Hey, I want this mission it's the best for both of us," he said smiling at her, "Now come on! I have to go pick up Hinata and the others too!"

"Huh? For what?" she asked completely confused about what he was talking about.

"Don't you remember? The gig tonight!"

"Oh yeah! Let's go we're late," she said and then rushed off with him. Then she smiled to herself, "He still acts a little nice to me," she spoke in her mind.

They go and pick everyone up, Ino tags along with Shikamaru. Naruto and Shikamaru go to the back and change into their clothes. Naruto looked like a completely punk with his hair all spiked up even more with gel. Kiba and Shikamaru also looked like a bunch of punks. Naruto grabbed his six-string guitar, while Shikamaru had his bass guitar, and Kiba had his drumsticks because the drums were already set up on stage.

"So we're ready to start?" Naruto asked his band members.

"When aren't we ready Naruto?" Kiba said smiling.

"We were born ready," Shikamaru added to the comment.

Naruto grabs microphone and shouts out, "How's everyone tonight?" The crowds roars with screams 'whooos' and 'yeahs'.

"Good to see you all good and well. This first song goes out to three special girls somewhere in the crowd," he smiled looking out at the crowd trying to find them, "Sakura, Ino and Hinata! This song is 'Boy's of the summer'" and then he began to start the song.

Hinata leaves to got upfront to get a better view of Naruto while Sakura and Ino leave to a more private place to talk about some things.

"Shika-kun is so hot on stage!" Ino screamed over the noises and smiled at her man on stage.

Sakura laughs, "A long time ago you wouldn't even think of Shikamaru so tell me...your story...how'd you fall in love with him?"

"It's a long story but to make a long story short," she said sighing at him dreamily and remembering, "it's the way he protects me from harm, the way he cares for me in a some what a shy manner, and the way he told me he loved me and how he'd always grow stronger to protect me. All this, for me... it was so simple that's how."

"Oh," Sakura said thinking of Naruto.

"It's Naruto huh?" she said looking at Sakura as if she knew everything that was going on in Sakura's mind.

"Yeah, I think," Sakura said unsure about herself.

"I know how you feel," Ino sighed and then burst out with a loud scream as she saw Shikamaru, "YEAH GO SHIKA-KUN!" Then she returned back to Sakura, "Well, the best is to confess to him on your mission...I heard you two were paired for a special mission, so why not then?"

"Okay this next song is to all y'all out there! "The Hell Song" and then it's "Still waiting" Then we have other dedications "First date" for Hinata, "All the Small Things" for Ino, and finally "Heartbreaker" for Sakura," Naruto said over the microphone.

"That's sweet he dedicated a song for me...even though he has a girlfriend...he probably just feels sorry for me," she said looking even sadder.

"Maybe you still have a chance while he's a little sympathetic now, but Sakura do take in consideration for Hinata's feelings too, understand? You can't always have what you want you know?" she said referring to Sakura and her obsession with Sasuke.

"I know, but I can still try," she said remember what Sasuke told her.

"Well then good luck to you!" Ino said.

The show is over and Naruto walks everyone home except for Hinata because she decides to stay at Naruto's house for another night. Naruto had an awkward face on as they walked home and Hinata had noticed it for sometime now since the end of the show.

"What's wrong? Is about your mission?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," he said not sounding too happy about it.

Hinata hugs Naruto, "I don't mind your mission. I won't feel like you're cheating on me or anything. It's just a mission Naruto."

"But...what if she or I-" Naruto said thinking of the possibilities that could happen while he's away with Sakura.

"Whatever happens, happens...If you do love her again I'll leave without a fight. I won't bother," Hinata said simply.

"Why? Do you have someone else you're with?" Naruto said feeling thrown aside that Hinata would just leave him like that without any feelings.

"No! I love you with all my heart Naruto! I really do! It's just that what's the point? I can't win against Sakura, she's too perfect. I'll find someone new...I hope. Maybe you and I just weren't meant to be."

"How could you say that!"

"What I mean is I'll always love you but if you have another love for someone else I'll leave without hesitating...I do it for you," Hinata said looking at him with sad eyes.

Naruto looks at Hinata and grabs her and wraps his arms around her, "I won't let you suffer this way...I love you," he paused then continued, "I want to be with you always, but I can't because of this mission I have to leave for five days. Stop trying to be so strong I'm here."

"Naruto..." Hinata cried as the tears fell and begin to stream uncontrollably down her face.

"Come on let's go home," he said drying Hinata's eyes and then kissed Hinata on her lips.

Hinata sniffed and put on a smile for him, "Ok," she said.

Naruto and Hinata go home together. As they walk into the house, dark as usual, Naruto turns to lock the door and when he turns back around he finds Hinata stripping down.

"W...what are you doing?" Naruto said completely shocked.

"I..." she started and had her arms crossed covering her cleavage, "I...want to sleep like this with you tonight just incase, please," she whined.

"Hinata..." said Naruto looking at her sadly.

"Please!" she begged him, "J-just for tonight...please..."

Naruto walks over to her and comforts her, "We're only 18 years old. We can't do anything like this."

"We're not having sex. I don't plan on losing my virginity yet. I just want to be close to you I'm sure you don't mind, you're not sticking anything in."

"Hmmm...I...but our age..."

"Who the fuck cares, I just want to for tonight, it'll be just between you and me," she said clutching his shirt in her small hands.

"I guess...I do love you, sure why not?"

"Good. Come on let's get on your bed," she said suddenly changing from crying to giggling.

While going upstairs go into a very sexual kiss and Hinata began to take off Naruto's shirt and then threw it aside. Hinata continues backing closer to his bed and manages to take off Naruto's pants while he tickled her by feeling up on her. Then she threw it aside, and she falls back on to the bed with Naruto on top still kissing.

"Mmmmm..." saod Hinata breathlessly, "Naruto..."

"What's up?"

"Your boxers, take them off," she said.

"Huh?"

"I'm completely naked it's not fair."

"Fine," he said then threw off his boxers.

"Oh my god it's huge...is it supposed to be this big?"

"I don't know! Mine has always been this way since I started growing up."

Hinata giggles, "If we have sex in the future it'll be great I bet."

His face turns red, "Y...yeah."

"Yours is bigger than an average guy's did you know that?"

"No...but how do you know?"

"Well...Neji tried to rape me once and he got caught, I saw his thingy and that was average. That's how I know."

"Whatever, back to what we were doing."

Naruto goes straight between Hinata's thighs and begins to lick her, giving her the utmost pleasure she ever felt. In return Hinata gave Naruto the same. Throughout the night you could hear their moans and screams of pleasure.

GothicAznGirl: Okay so it got very sexual right there sorry about that my friend told me too write that. Oh, you didn't know! She's not the only one! Were a team! I'm Kaori the hired typer and 2nd brain and she is Kairi the 1st brain! Kairi kicks Kaori Ouch! Damn her! gets kicked out of house Hi I'm Kairi, Kaori is such a pain in the ass! W ell yes my mind got a little creative Kaori Screams "let me in" SHUT UP! N E ways Please Review AHHHHH Bad doggy! bangs on window Well I have to go save Kaori now..bai!

Kaori: AHhhh! This is where you hired meee!

Kairi: yes...one penny an hour. I was so happy someone actually reads the greensheets.

Kaori: I think I'm being paid lower than minimum wage! I demand a raise!

Kairi: Fine Fine...how bout ten cents!

Kaori: Hell yeahh! Today is a good day (in the ad it said should pay me 5 dollars an hour =.=')


	6. Scene 6: Sympathy

Twisted Fate  
  
_Scene 6: Sympathy_  
  
The next day arrives and Naruto wakes up with a total hang-over from last night. He sees Hinata was cuddled close to him and she was still asleep. He takes his hand and puts the hair in her face aside and then bends down to kiss her on the lips. He gets out of bed and puts his clothes back on, then goes to make breakfast.  
  
"Mmmm...uh...Naruto...huh?" Hinata moaned as he left her side and then finally opened her eyes, "Naruto?"  
  
"Hey, good morning. You have a hang-over too huh?" Naruto said smiling at her from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah....I think I'm staying home today and telling them I'm sick...Naruto...about last night..." she said looking a little ashamed about what she did.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," he said as he sat down to eat his food.  
  
"It's not that....Thank you I really needed it," she said, "You were leaving so I didn't know what to do anymore. I was so afraid of losing you again."  
  
Naruto throws his mess away, "Anything for you," he said as he walked over to Hinata and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Enjoy your mission, I'll be here waiting for your return," she said trying really hard to smile for him. She didn't want to hold him back on his mission.  
  
"Not really I can't enjoy it without you," he said snuggling close to her face.  
  
"Smooth talker," she said laughed as his hair tickled her neck, "You better go or you'll be late again."  
  
"Okay bye," he said kissing her good-bye.  
  
Hinata goes back to sleep and Naruto leaves to go meet Sakura at the bridge to begin their mission. As he got to the bridge a pink-haired girl sat there waiting impatiently tapping her feet and her arms were crossed.  
  
"Ohayooooo!!!" he said to her waving as he came up to her.  
  
"Naruto your late!!!" she yelled at him like she always did.  
  
"Sorry I....kinda got a hang-over," he chuckled nervously.  
  
"What you have a hang over!?"  
  
"Eh heh heh yeah..."  
  
"Whatever let's go!" she said even angrier than before.  
  
They walk quietly for awhile and far apart, and then Naruto suddenly puts his arm around Sakura's waist. At first she acted like she didn't like it but then she soon just leaned her head into him.  
  
"So where are we going?" Naruto asked his dumb questions routinely.  
  
"Weren't you listening during the briefing?"  
  
"Nope................."  
  
"As usual.................Well, we have to take a ship to another country and then meet with the village Hokage and give him the message from our Hokage and fulfill the mission and be on our way home," she said it as simply as possible for his small brain.  
  
"Okay so it's easy!"  
  
"You're so natural around me.........." she blurted out loud and her face turned red.  
  
"You know I don't mind it, being with you," he answered suddenly and smiled at her.  
  
Her face was extremely surprised but she smiled back, "Thanks............."  
  
"You know, I still feel a little bad that I have some feelings for you even now," he said sadly, "I wish they would go away."  
  
Sakura remained quiet and didn't respond to his cold comment. The clouds begin to darken as if the god were raining their retribution on the both of them. Then it began to thunder loudly and constantly not stopping at all.  
  
"Aw shit we better take cover in that cave over there," Naruto yelled over the thunder and pointed towards the cave, but before they could make it rains really hard.  
  
GothicAzNGirl: What will happen between them? Uh-oh will Naruto ditch Hinata!!!! Oh the angst the pain the sorrow. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! BAi  
  
Kairi: A cave, the rain, a guy and a girl together soaking wet? What do ya think will happen?????  
  
Kaori: A screw it I'm tired...............re typing seven chapters in one days is a pain in the ass. My ass is sore and it's talking to me..............which is disturbing me!!!!  
  
Kairi: Your so strange..........  
  
Kaori: And your not????? Alright one more chapter for me to fix into regular sotry mode and its parrrtaaayy fo meee!!! In the mean time read and review!!!!! 


	7. Scne 7: Confessions

Twisted Fate  
  
_Scene 7: Confessions_  
  
"Man, now I'm all wet!" Sakura whined as she saw her dress soaking with water and tried to dry it by squeezing the water out of it.  
  
"Hey, you're not the only one," Naruto said doing the same thing.  
  
Sakura shivers, "It's cold in this cave!!"  
  
Naruto takes off his jacket and puts it around her. Then he got some dry wood he had picked up on the way and placed it down. Then he used tyhe "Fireball no jutsu" to light it.  
  
"Isn't that Sasuke's technique?" Sakura said a little surprised that Naruto had performed that technique.  
  
"Yup. I can do every single one of his moves," he said and then sat down next to her in front of the warm fire, "I can learn whatever he learns too."  
  
"So... do you have the Sharingan?" she asked curiously and began to look at his eyes searching to see if he could change them.  
  
"I have it but I don't need it to copy his moves," he said flashing both his eyes into the Sharingan and then back to his normal blue eyes.  
  
"Wow! You're that much stronger now? That training must have been really something!" she said still amazed that he could do the most proudest technique from the Advance bloodline of the Uchiha clan.  
  
"Yeah but it's not enough to become Hokage............I'm still missing something, and that is...............leadership, responsibility, and Shikamaru's smarts..." he laughed, "Me, talking like this how strange."  
  
Sakura leans into Naruto's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking..." she said mentioning to an earlier time.  
  
"Oh, about that before I left for the training?" Naruto asked her.  
  
"You must hate me," she said wrapping he jacket closer around herself.  
  
He sighed, "I have to admit it was painful. My heart ached for many days and nights before I found out Hinata liked me."  
  
Suddenly Sakura stood up and her hair hung over her face as her body trembled, "I-I d-didn't mean it, I didn't mean it when I said you were in my way for Sasuke's love and I hated you, and you were annoying, and when I slapped you," her voice broke, "and I didn't mean it when I said to get out of my sight forever..."she said and then the tears fell from her face, "I'm so sorry Naruto!" she said and fell to her knees sobbing , "I'm sorry please forgive me. Please..?"  
  
"Sakura.................I forgive you....................." he said and then moved over to wipe her tears.  
  
"Naruto!" she cried of joy that he would forgive her just like that. Then she thrust herself into his body and hugged him.  
  
"But.............."  
  
"But what?" she said looking up at his serious face.  
  
"But I won't ever feel the same way I did about you then. Like I feel about Hinata now............I don't mean to be cruel...............You just tore my heart apart real bad. Imagine if Sasuke said those things to you," he said trying to be nice.  
  
"I don't need it to be that way, I just want at least to be close friends with you again," she said leaning into his warm body.  
  
"Were we ever close friends? I don't see the point," he said coldly.  
  
"No, but now I really be honored to have that chance, even if it's really slim. Then, I will do anything to win your love back fair and square, but for now since she's not around...can I be yours just yours?" she asked.  
  
Naruto looks down at Sakura's hoping eyes and sighs, "Only because of the missions circumstances and curriculum other than that there's nothing going on between us."  
  
"It's ok I'll still like that," she sighed and then went on to tell hims something, "After you left those sad lonely eyes that looked back at me, I couldn't help but feel a was a disgusting person. I thought I'd feel good but then Iruka had a talk with me about you, about your demon fox, about your whole entire life, how you were tortured by out parents eventually pulling us away from you, but you were always positive about those things and you didn't turn out like Gaara. You are really strong Naruto while I was pathetically crying about my forehead when I was little, but you had more than enough. After that talk...there wasn't a day that my heart didn't ache more than once, that I didn't cry, and stop think about you, thinking of the things I'd do for you when you came back."  
  
"So Iruka-sensei told you huh? You can't tell anyone else.............Sasuke still doesn't understand but you do you have to keep this a secret.................I want to surprise him the next time we fight. I already know about Sasuke's snake mark though, it's too obvious."  
  
"I won't, I promise.............." she said, "Why did you completely ignore me when you came back?"  
  
"Because I had to find Hinata to mend what sympathy I had left before I went berserk again," he said.  
  
"Berserk?"  
  
"Yeah it's a condition where my memories start to haunt me again and I go completely crazy. I go on this killing spree and try to kill anyone in my way."  
  
"H-how do you feel now? Is it because you hated me that much?"  
  
"I don't know what it is that causes it but I feel fine now," he said insuring her.  
  
"How do you feel about me?"  
  
"You? I'm your friend now but nothing more, but I do worry about you sometimes, but nothing more than that," he said.  
  
"Naruto," she whispered as she cuddled with him, "I love you."  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way," he said, "It's too late for anything to be fixed."  
  
"Even if you don't feel the same way, I don't care. I know now what I want and I'm gonna go for it before I never get this chance again. I have to admit what I feel so you know before it's too late."  
  
Naruto leans his bare back on the cave's wall, and comforts his arms around Sakura and caresses her hair. Sakura pulls Naruto's jacket closer around her and hums the both of them to sleep.  
  
"Maybe, just for a few days it'd be okay to be with her until this mission is over. I think after all that she said to me, those harsh words I feel a little relieved. I don't understand why I care for her so much. It's so stupid," he said thinking to himself.  
  
GothicAzNGirl: Will he ditch Hinata!!!!! Uh.oh!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!! We"LL REVIEW YOURS IF YOU'RE A WRITER!!!!!! Give us Ideas!!! They say two heads is better than 1? Hell no!!!!!! Kairi's an Idiot she can't think except for sexual ideas!!! kicks Kaori Kaori flys out the room. Weeeeeee I can fly!!!! Kairi: SHUT the hell up!!!! Some friend she is. Kaori: Look it's Goku...GRRRRRRRR Super Saiyan!!!!! Look Kairi I'm a super Saiyan Kairi: Please!!! Review us and help me find a new partner!!!! BAI  
  
Kaori: AhAHAHAHAAHH I tunred into a sooper saiyan!!!!  
  
Kairi: I can too!!  
  
Kaori: No you can't!!  
  
Kairi: Yes I can!!  
  
Kaori: Anything you can do I can do better!!!!  
  
Kairi: No you can't!  
  
Kaori: Yes I can ;p!!! Look who's saying no now!!??? ::stix tounge out:: bleeeaahhh!  
  
Kairi: This'll go on for awhile.......................No you can't!!! 


	8. Read this it's important!

Author's Discontinuation of story note..  
  
Kaori: Okay because of 2 very bad reviews I decided to end the story here for Kairi's sake.  
  
Kairi: Shut the fuck up *cries* I liked my story!  
  
Kaori: N e ways I'm happy.now in the meantime I'm going to wirte a story with crossovers from other anime and games! It'll be wired and wacky just the way I like it.  
  
Kairi: Love stories are better!  
  
Kaori: N/m her, I am also changing her writing style to regular story format and while I'm writing this new story I would like for anyone to e- mail us and give us ideas and we'll or rather I'll write your ideas down and put it into the story if it fits and works out.  
  
Kairi: You losers!!!! What's wrong with you!!! What's wrong with my story!!!!!!  
  
Kaori: Well I better leave before she crushes the computer 


	9. Maybe! Another Chapter!

Continuation  
  
Kaori: Okay I decided that I would give Kairi another shot.  
  
Kairi: YAY!!!  
  
Kaori: So it seems like we'll be working on two stories this one and Into a hellish new world, which Into a hellish new word was my idea.  
  
Kairi: It sucked  
  
Kaori: Shut the *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* up!! At least I didn't get yelled at for my writing style and broke down and cried after two critical reviews!!!  
  
Kairi: *Cries* So, I have a new perspective now!!!!  
  
Kaori: Okay so we decided to sit down today after after school and talk about the fanfic and how to continue it. I gave her some ideas for the story and it seems like she likes it and I'm going to help her write it.  
  
Kairi: I like it!!! More sex for me to write!!!!  
  
Kaori: NO!!! NO more sex!!!! I have to type that shit!!!! While you just sit around and tell me to write this and that!!! I'm like your little typing bitch!  
  
Kairi: How 'bout if I pay you a dollar a day  
  
Kaori: It's a deal! Okay so we're going to continue and change up the writing style to regular format and thanks for bearing and encouraging Kairi. Even though the both of us are really different and we may not seem like it.  
  
Kairi: She's my best friend!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaori: Yeah that word. Okay please don't feel hesitant about giving us ideas to write the story and we'd lie to hear how you want it to turn out and Also thank you for bearing with us this far.....  
  
Kairi: Thank You so much you reviewers you have given me new hope and a new meaning to write!!!! 


	10. Scene 8: Near Death

Scene 8: Near Death  
  
The morning comes and the rays of sunlight shine into the cave. Naruto struggles trying to fight the sunlight to get more sleep so he decides to lie down and bring Sakura down with him on the ground then turning his back but all his efforts in vain he finally surrenders to the light.  
  
"Damn...." Naruto groaned waking up and rubbing his eyes, then giving a big yawn.  
  
Sakura felt Naruto's warmth slowly slip away and tried to speak but she was too tired and all that came out of her mouth, "Mmmmm...Naruto...."  
  
"Looks like we have to get up," Naruto said rubbing Sakura's arm to keep her warm noticing her shiver a little.  
  
Sakura took his hand and tried to sit up with sleepy eyes but ended up falling into him, "When we get there. can we not be a pretend couple but a real one."  
  
Naruto a little confused asked, "You mean act real and not pretend? But that's the same as pretending."  
  
Sakura disappointed in the fact that she felt like she was being dodged from her want restated, "Umm...no. I mean like...you....I want you to forget about Hinata and only think of me. I want you to show me love. I want you to act like you never met Hinata or fell for her."  
  
A/N: Kaori: Yheeck! Show me love? Too mushy for moi. Kairi: That's because you can't get romantic! Kaori: Hmmm..gee I wonder why? Maybe....ah because I HAD a boyfriend and you never have, and you don't have a love life so you dream about a perfect one, so therefore I conclude this is why you write this stuff?! Kairi: Shut up. Going back to the story.  
  
"You're asking a bit much aren't you?" Naruto said with a forced smile on his face, but why he thought, isn't this, what he wanted a long time ago? What was wrong now?  
  
"I know I'm being mean but.but just once please. We'll rent a hotel and everything!" she said softly then louder, her face seemed hurt and unshed tears appeared.  
  
"O.okay," he sighed looking at her, he couldn't help it but to say yes to a face like that.  
  
Sakura leaped back into his arms hugging him with joy a screamed, "Thank You!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly there was a faint sound like the crack of a twig. Naruto quickly covered Sakura's mouth with his hand and shushed her with his finger on the other hand. Sakura tired to say something but was muffled by Naruto's hand; she got a little mad and pulled his hand down.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Shhhh," Naruto indicated again then whispered to her, "Something is here."  
  
"Do you think it's the killers?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No...."he paused for a moment, "these guys are different....I think they're demons like me."  
  
"What?!" Sakura whispered to him.  
  
"Stay here! Don't move!" he said then ran out.  
  
"Hey! What?! Come back Naruto!!" she yelled out.  
  
"Get your asses out here!!! Don't try to hide you bastards!!!" he shouted out so that the whole forest could hear.  
  
"Ugh, Naruto...That's just gong to piss them off more! I thought you matured more..but no matter what you're still the loud mouth ninja from Konoha," she sighed then she smiled at the fact that he was still somewhat the same....  
  
Four shadowed figures came down from different directions and then surrounded Naruto. He wasn't even flinch at the numbers he just stood still and smiled and knew this was going to be a fun fight to test is new skills.  
  
"Who are you?" he said then smirked.  
  
A/N: Sorry, I try really hard to put them into character but..but oh the pressure!!! I'm so stressed out!!!! That bitch Kairi wants me to write this but they're out of character!!! *cries* Oh well..it's her story not mine. HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA plus I guess because it's a love story it doesn't matter, they'd be out of character anyways once they fell in love....love...it changes many things....I despise it. Kairi: Hey are you working!? Kaori: Oh shit!!! Type, type type, work, work, work..*cries waterfalls* I feel like one of the dwarfs that work their ass of in Snow White...Damn Disney. Kairi: Hey!!! Stop Slacking off!! Kaori: back to storie!!!  
  
The one in front that was a wannabe Shikamaru spoke, "We are the four sounds I am East Gate's Kidoumaru."  
  
The more rotund one spoke, "South Gate's Jiroubou."  
  
The person to the left looked like a girl but was actually a guy spoke up, "West Gate's Sakon."  
  
Then the last one stated her name, "North Gate's Tayuya."  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Naruto asked.  
  
"To test you Kitsune," the East's Gate's growled and gave Naruto an evil smirk.  
  
"You work for Orichimaru don't you?" Naruto said with a serious look n his face.  
  
"Yeah, what's it to yah kid?" the girl like guy questioned.  
  
"All right then come one!" Naruto said encouraging them and got ready to fight, and then all of a sudden Naruto felt someone next to him. He took a quick glimpse to the right, it was Sakura, and she had a grin on her face and was ready to fight.  
  
"I'm not going to let you fight alone and have all the fun!" Sakura said catching his glimpse of her.  
  
"Okay Sakura-chan, you ready?"  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
Naruto started off with his Kage Bushin no Jutsu and Sakura started off with some taijutstu which she had learned from Kakashi while Naruto was gone.  
  
"Is this all you have?" Jiroubou teased with his big voice.  
  
"You just wait! Watch and learn!" Naruto smirked back at him.  
  
The Sound ninjas defeated all the copies and the field was empty, it was silent. Naruto and Sakura had hidden behind some bushes and suppressed their Chakra to as small as possible so that it would seem like a tiny bug's Chakra. Naruto then quickly concentrated all his Chakra into one fist and appeared behind the Shikamaru look alike and punched into his spine. He gave a quick yelp and then collapsed.  
  
"One down, three to go," he said out loud.  
  
"Naruto!" Sakura screamed from behind.  
  
"Not for long Kitsune!" said Sakon having Sakura locked up in his arms so she couldn't move.  
  
"Let go of her!!!" Naruto yelled and his body began to shake. No NO I can't let him out hear I have to keep it inside me, no it's too late my demon...his face darkened and he slowly began to spoke, "If lay one scratch on her I'll rip you to shreds."  
  
"Oh, you mean like this?" he said pulled out a kunai and slowly etched it into her skin down her face, slowly the blood began to appear.  
  
"You bastard!" he growled and ran towards him but the Jiroubou knee Naruto into the stomach. Naruto coughed up blood and then pounced back, "DON"T INTERFEAR!!!!" he roared beaming his red demonic eyes at Jiroubou.  
  
"H-hey what's wrong with this kid? What the fuck?" Jiroubou said fearfully backing backwards. Before he could run off Naruto gave a series of attacks and beat him to a pulp.  
  
"Tayuya get him!!!!" Sakon ordered.  
  
"Yes," she replied unenthusiastically.  
  
She dashed towards him quickly and slashed him with the kunai, his jacked fell off and then a diagonal blood mark appeared from his chest down to his stomach. His eyes widened, she was fast! How? How did she, before he could attack she ran back and gave him a series of cuts nonstop, he began to yell in agony.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!!" Sakura screamed in tears, "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" she started to kick around and threw a fit to break from his arms. "NARUTO!!!"  
  
"She's calling me....I have to beat these guys," he said inside himself, his eyes shot opened, he began to concentrate and watch Tayuya's moves and slow her speed down by watching her. "THERE!" He said then head butted her, she shrieked and flew against a tree. THUMP! He fell to the ground.  
  
The guy let go of his lock, Sakura quickly scrambled towards the fallen Naruto. She gently picked his head up with her arms and put it him close to her, "Naruto...." she cried and held him close.  
  
Sakon was pissed he stampeded towards Sakura and cut her down her back, she let out a scream and fell down, "Naruto...don't go....we still have to spend our time in a hotel you promised me.." Sakon began kicking her and beating her.  
  
Naruto felt her body on his being beaten, he only had a little bit of strength left, he swiftly blocked the next kick with his back, the kick was hard but he gritted his teeth, and let the blood flow out from the sides of his mouth. Sakura's eyes painfully opened and saw that Naruto was okay and protecting her again. "Naruto-kun...."she said wearily.  
  
"Heh," he smiled then turned to guy kicking behind him and gave him a deadly look. The guy saw his eyes and backed off quickly.  
  
"Tayuya!!! Let's retreat now!!" Sakon yelled at her.  
  
She slowly got up and picked up one of her teammates and jumped into the trees and vanished. Sakon picked up the big guy and turned towards Naruto and said, "The next time you see us it won't be a pleasant greeting like this one." Then he too vanished into the woods.  
  
"So this is your demon side is it?" she asked.  
  
Naruto remembered his demon was still unleashed and he jumped back and scrambled away from her, "D-don't come near me!"  
  
"You won't hurt me I know it," she said crawling towards him.  
  
"Stop!" he shouted out.  
  
Sakura didn't stop she just came closer and closer to him, finally when she reached him she put her arms around him. "I love you Naruto, I know you do to," she said calmly, she remembered being in a position like this once before...it was with Sasuke except this time she didn't feel that evil aura from Naruto like she did with Sasuke. His demon left and his baby blue eyes returned and he attained his body back. "Naruto-kun...I'm so glad," she said one last time and collapsed.  
  
"Sakura!?" he cried out.  
  
Kaori: So? We continued u likey? Yeah this chapter was a bit boring and so is the next one but trust me it gets WAY better. Do you think she died? Or not? What you think?  
  
Kairi: YAY my story is good!!!!!!!  
  
Kaori: Dammit she claims all the credit while I do all the work. Gawd...high school is soooo hard!!!! WHY!!!!!!! I have a Biology test tomorrow and she made me finish typing this and upload it today!!!!  
  
Kairi: So do I!  
  
Kaori: But you got to study!!!!!! I sat here and typed this story!!!! Grrrrrr...Anyway you know Kaori and Kairi aren't our real names right? I hope so. Please Review OUR story and give us ideas.  
  
Kairi: One person was impressed at the fact that we had a lot of chapters already was because we started the story over the summer and we progressed on into the school year. During that time we were looking for a site to post our stories so that's why...but from now on it's going to be much slower with school and everything. Oh yeah and thank you to the person who like my writing style, you probably liked it because you're some what a lazy reader like me and you can move faster through the story with the style and it's kind of like talking on AIM!! See there are SOME people who like my style!!!!  
  
Kaori: Wow.you wrote a lot Kairi.......  
  
Kairi: She's not paying attention. 


	11. Scene 9: Return

Scene 9: Return to Life with me...  
  
Sakura woke up in a cold sweat. Her body, trembling. Where was he? She looked franticly around. Where?! Where?! Then she spotted a bed next to her dark figure with an oxygen mask on and a life support system, attempting to go see who it was she tumbled out of the bed. Sakura crawled across the floor desperately, her weak arms shaking with each movement towards the bed.  
  
She finally made it to the bed, Sakura managed to pull her self up and look at the face. It.it was Naruto; she felt hot tears stride down her face. Suddenly the light flipped on and the door opened quietly that she wasn't able to hear it; she swung her head around to the noise. It was the doctor who came in, he looked up from his charts and noticed Sakura was out of her bed. He rushed towards her and picked her up off the ground to carry her back to her bed.  
  
"You should rest, what are you doing out of your bed?" asked the doctor.  
  
"I have to see him!! Is he okay??!! Naruto!" Sakura screamed frantically mixing up her sentences.  
  
"We're pretty sure he's fine," said the doctor.  
  
"What the fuck do you mean by pretty sure???!!!! He has to be alright or I'll kill myself!!" Sakura screamed again.  
  
"He carried you to the front of our village, in the rain...someone saw him....he said something before he collapsed from loss of too much blood. His words were hard to make out but we're pretty sure he said to take care of you and make sure you stay alive at all costs," the doctor said repeating Naruto's words.  
  
Sakura began to cry. She was alive, but what about Naruto? She now finally understands her true feelings for him and he's on the brink of death. What about Hinata, what would she say, what if she thought Sakura had killed him?! No, Hinata's false assumptions wouldn't matter! She would kill herself to be with Naruto! Sakura thought of the times where she had hurt Naruto and his feelings for her. She had avoided them and just thought of Sasuke, while she did that she was tearing Naruto's feelings for her apart.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yes...." Sakura sobbed. Why had she just said that? He never even said that to her, but she did see him as her boyfriend after all even if in a way he was hers' and Hinata's. The doctor began and his assistants began to roll Naruto out of the room.  
  
"Where are you taking him?!" Sakura panicked.  
  
"We're going to take him to the operation room, you stay here, we're going to try and do everything to bring this boy back to life," responded the doctor.  
  
"Let me come with you!"  
  
"No."  
  
She ran after the door. They locked it.  
  
~ Inside Naruto's Body~  
  
"I'm dead?" Naruto said feeling limp.  
  
Suddenly he saw a scene flash. There was Hinata and Sakura....crying, he came towards them. "Hey I'm right here you two, what's wrong?" They didn't respond they just kept crying. He looked down at their feet....a grave....Uzumaki Naruto!!!! Was this his future?! NO!!! He looked around. Everyone...Everyone was there. Even Hokage the 5th, and the people who once avoided him. So many.....who cared for him? All were crying.  
  
The scene flashed again. It was raining. A silhouette was holding something in its hand. He moved closer. It was Sakura, tears and all, a knife, and ready to kill herself. Before he could stop her, it was quick, the stab to her heart. Blood splattered. She fell to the floor. His eyes widened he couldn't move closer any more the scene had already changed.  
  
Next was Hinata, on the roof a building, crying too, her hair wet, it looked like she cut her wrist several times and still couldn't die. Again, he tried to stop her. Failure. "STOP IT!!!!! STOP!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS!!!! STOP!" he yelled in angst clutching his head and falling to the ground.  
  
"You want it to stop do you?" a voice said.  
  
"W-who are you?"  
  
"You don't need to know."  
  
"Please. Make it stop. I don't want to see the ones I love die!"  
  
"Then it's your choice."  
  
"I want a second chance! Let me be with them! I don't wan to die! Let me live!"  
  
"Then do what you have to do."  
  
"What do I do!!"  
  
Suddenly he heard loud voices pounding in his head.  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Let me go!!!!! I have to see him!!!!!"  
  
"Get out of here!"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"How did you get out of your room?"  
  
"None of your fucking business, why did you lock me up in the first place?!"  
  
The voices got louder and louder. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt something there though, then a soft voice, and a sob, then he was gone.  
  
"Naruto...come back to me..."  
  
A/N: Okay....so yeah do you think Naruto died or came back to them...we haven't been working for awhile....it was the last week before report cards so yeah...we had no time! We were working our asses off to keep our grades up!  
  
Kairi: I think I failed that Biology test! *cries*  
  
Kaori: Biology was so easy!!!!! MY Geometry and French class! Now that's a prob!!!!!  
  
Kairi: B-but....oh there goes Harvard or Yale. Who cares!!!!! We were bad so release scene 10 right after this one cuz like we haven't written in two weeks....oopsies kk REVIEEW!!!!! BAI!!!!! 


	12. Scene 10: Guest

Scene 10: Guest...  
  
His body jolted, his eyes opened in a blur, he saw a figure in light before him. The figure fell onto his body, he could feel it clutching him a small, warm hand on his', and he moved his weak fingers trying to hold it back. Naruto's eyes finally began to focus, he noticed a pink haired girl laying her head on top of his and crying. Finally strength began to return to his body, he took his other arm and wrapped it around the pink haired girl. She cried even harder. He stroked her hair, her haired smelled good. The only pinked hair girl he knew that would cry for him....Sakura.  
  
"Naruto...." she sobbed the word. "I'm so glad you're okay. Please, don't ever leave me alone, I don't want to be without you."  
  
For the first time in Naruto's life he had never felt better, "I love you," he said. "I will never leave you even if it is my time to die, I would cross the river of Styx for you anytime." He took both arms and enveloped her within them, Sakura still crying cuddled into him. The doctors felt like their work was done, so they left the room for the two young lovers.  
  
A few hours later he got out of the hospital after a few more check ups and test, Sakura waited for him patiently. He came out looking good as new, except for a couple of bandages around him. They went to check in at their hotel, when they got there it started raining and so they waited until the rain would subside so they could finish their mission.  
  
"Ah, nothing like a nice warm bed," he said falling back onto the bed. "Come on Sakura lay down with me. It feels good." Sakura climbed into bed with him and lay next to him. He put his right arm around her pulling her in, s her face turned a bright red. "What's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing I'm good," Sakura said nervously. Why was she nervous??? This was Naruto! Something was different, she saw him in a different way she had never seen him as before. It felt nerve wrecking. "I-I-I think I'm nervous Naruto."  
  
He chuckled, "Why? I'm still me, aren't I? I mean nothing really has changed between us. We just have stringer feelings for each other."  
  
I-I know but something feels different," she said.  
  
He pulled her body on top of his; her heart began to race faster by each moment. Then she heard his heat beat, it was calm and gentle, and she began to relax to the sound of it and his comforting body. They listened to the rain for awhile; it was so relaxing, especially when they were inside a nice temperate hotel. Sakura began to fall asleep when she felt Naruto's body disappear.  
  
"Naruto, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that I thought I heard a sound, hold on," he said then went around the room checking. "It's our neighbors," he said. He knocked on the door to quiet them down, but they got louder. Naruto got furious he was going to open the door now. He tried it to see if it was unlocked and it was. Sakura placed her arms on his shoulder and watched from behind. They looked at each other and nodded.  
  
Naruto flung the door open. "Oh MY GOD!" a girl screamed as she jolted up from the bed and grabbing the blanket to cover up, and the guy just fell over onto the ground.  
  
"Ouch, shit, what he fuck its going on?!" the guy shouted, with his boxers on, thank heavens.  
  
The girl looked horrified at Sakura and Naruto; "Holy shit, Shika-kun look!" she said and pointed.  
  
It was Ino and Shikamaru. They were in the next room; they were noisy neighbors. "What the hell are you two doing here?!" Naruto exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura agreed.  
  
"Well, we were on a date, sort of lovers tryst kind of thing too, but you guys just blew it!" Ino screamed. Shikamaru nodded in agreement.  
  
"What are you guys doing here? Especially you Sakura being with Naruto alone," Shikamaru asked.  
  
"We're on a mission!" Sakura snapped.  
  
"Yeah, so you guys just keep it down or the killer will get you!" Naruto spat furiously.  
  
"So that killer is here? Who the hell cares! Shika-Kun and I can take care of ourselves," Ino said triumphantly.  
  
"Ugh, whatever!" said Sakura disgustedly and locked the door then slammed it. When She stomped back to the bed and sat down.  
  
Naruto seeing how made she was decided to cheer her up, he sat behind her, with her between his legs, then wrapping his arms around her, "Hey, come on now, this is our time you shouldn't be mad." He began kissing her neck; she leaned into his head and relaxed to his kissing. She her hand on his head and stroked his short blonde hair.  
  
"Naruto-kun," she said.  
  
"Yeah?" he said stopping and putting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Do you think we'll be as close as Shikamaru and Ino?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We can," he said.  
  
"But what about Hinata?" she asked.  
  
"I thought you told me not to think of her," he said tilting his head in concern.  
  
She smiled at him, that innocent face he had, like a cute little puppy, his baby blue eyes were so addicting, they were rarely ever seen. He smiled at her, she began to feel like she was melting; he looked like a confused puppy turning into a happy one waging his tail uncontrollably. Suddenly she was pulled back and on top of him again. They stared at each other for while and then kissed; Sakura lengthened the kiss not letting Naruto break away.  
  
Finally after about another 30 minutes Sakura broke away, both of them were panting like dogs. Sakura slid Naruto's orange jacket off, then his shirt; he didn't resist, Sakura took her hand and slid it from his chest down to his adnominal, Naruto took her hand and pulled her back down onto him, slowly he began to strip off her dress. He fumbled with her bra; she giggled then assisted him in taking it off. After that he held her close, she felt like she was melting into him, he was so warm.  
  
"Take it off," she said.  
  
"Take what off?" he asked.  
  
"Y'know, your boxers?"  
  
"Uh...."  
  
Sakura took off her underwear, then she looked at him, her face flushed red. He though it was only fair, but why was it every time he did this the girl would always ask him to take off his boxers. Her reaction was the same as Hinata's, Naruto laughed then got under the covers and Sakura followed too.  
  
"You think we're close like Shikamaru and Ino now?" he asked. She smiled him and said 'yes'.  
  
They were about to fall asleep when all of a sudden the heard a scream in another room, it wasn't Ino or Shikamaru.  
  
Kaori: I'm so tired..of typing!!!!! Grrrr.......School is a pain in the ass!!! I'm going to die!!!!!  
  
Kairi: Whatever! Kaori: It's been awhile since we updated. Oh well, it's all those damn test and projects  
  
Kairi: N e ways review!! Sorry about the kissy mushy fluffy stuff again. 


	13. Scene 11: Haunting Ghosts

Twisted Fate  
  
Kaori: ::Cries:: Kairi............we've had so many request from this story I'm so surprised ;;  
  
Kairi: We didn't give up on this story we just kinda fuhgot a 'bout it ;p Now we're back and kicking ass j/k  
  
Kaori: Guess it's back to me typing again...........whyyyyyyy!!! No more school so you can expect a little better at updating............  
  
Kairi: We have like three other stories we need to update heh heh heh ' god fixing the first seven chapter back to original format was a pain in the ass  
  
Kaori: You didn't fix them I did!! I had to type them all!!!!  
  
_Scene 11: Hautning Ghosts_  
  
Naruto grabbed his boxers and put them on while Sakura took the thin white blanket and wrapped it around her to have some means of clothes on. The both of them dashed across the halls looking for where the shriek had come from. All the other people in the hotel were standing outside and looking out their doors.  
  
As soon as they got there they saw Ino and Shikamaru there. Ino was on the floor kneeling over while Shikamaru held a bag for her as she threw up. Naruto looked at Shikamaru in fear, "W-w-what's wrong?"  
  
"It disgusting in there," Shikamaru said with a dead serious look on his face, "Ino couldn't stand it so we had to get out. I suggest you leave Sakura here."  
  
"No, she's my partner on this mission, If she wants to come in then she can come," he said looking at her to see if she wanted to come in.  
  
Sakura gulped and then nodded her head. She wrapped her arms around Naruto so that if anything were to happen she knew he was there for her. Fear had never welled up in her so much, after seeing Ino-chan like that she was afraid of what she was about to see.  
  
They walked in slowly opening the door carefully and then stepped inside. Just as they got inside Sakura screamed and hid her face inside Naruto's chest.  
  
"My god!!!" said Naruto, "Who could do something this horrible?" he looked around the room.  
  
There was blood everywhere, the girl's body was hung where the fan was and one of her breast was decapitated and thrown. Her face showed horror and so did the guy's face. His body was on the bed and his limbs were all cut off and scatter across the room as well as the female's. The male's reproductive part was cut off and stuck into the girl's mouth.  
  
On the wall there was a message written in blood "Anyone Can be Next Tomorrow Especially Konoha's Ninjas". From the look of the whole scene one man could have not possibly done this. There were actually two killers that were working together, but of course their job was a clean one because no evidence was left at all.  
  
After studying the gruesome scene Naruto walked out and talked to Shikamaru for awhile with Sakura still trembling in his arms. "Looks like there are two killers Shikamaru," he said, "Will you help us on our mission? We need back-up right now and sending someone from our village now may be too late for even us."  
  
"Yeah I will," he said looking at Ino who had collapsed from exhaustion of vomiting, "Why don't you and Sakura go to bed first? Ino and I will keep watch through the night."  
  
"No, you and Ino are back up, plus Ino is already knocked out so why don't you and Ino go to sleep for tonight and we'll sleep when this mission is finally over," he suggested, "This is Sakura's and my mission so we need to talk about it now and tomorrow all of us will come up with a plan of attack."  
  
"That does sound better," he said picking up Ino and said good luck to them then headed back to his room, "Oh by the way we should keep that door in between us open just in case something does happen again tonight."  
  
Naruto agreed and they went back to their rooms as well leaving the bodies clean up mess to the ninjas of this village that were coming in. As soon as they got back to the room Sakura made some coffee she had brought along and they sat down at the table near the window to talk.  
  
He sat down and sighed as he ruffled his hair and then Sakura placed down the coffee for him, "Here, you'll need it."  
  
"Thanks," he said taking the coffee and started slowly drinking from it. "Are you ok? After what you saw I'm surprised you didn't go into a shock like Ino did."  
  
"I guess that when you're near I know everything is going to be ok," she said drinking out of her coffee and watched the rain slide down the window. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"Watch and wait for the killers. Then when Shikamaru and Ino wake up we come up with a plan for tomorrow night to capture the killer and interrogate him," Naruto said looking at his warm coffee now.  
  
There was a long silence between them as they both watched the thunder and the rain relax their nerves. Naruto was really frustrated by this time, he was ruffling his hair constantly and sighing trying to think of a good start for the plan.  
  
Suddenly he felt a small hand on his and he jumped. It was Sakura smiling at him, "Relax, I know we'll come up with something."  
  
"We've already made a mistake on the mission by letting those two die," he sad remember back to the room he was just in.  
  
"Don't worry, I know in the end everything will turn out fine. I promise. You always come up with something, so don't stress yourself about it right now," she said comforting him with her words.  
  
"Thanks," he said sighing again.  
  
"Naruto," she said breaking the silence between them again, "I don't want to put pressure on you or anything, but do you have an idea as to who you might choose at the end of all this?"  
  
He looked up at her, "No, I don't know. I mean I love you too Sakura, but I'm not even entirely sure that this is real anymore."  
  
"What do you mean real?" she said sadly.  
  
"I don't know how to explain it, but it seems like everything is changing around me. Come to think of that one time you asked me out on a date and it was to use me to find out about Sasuke. I still have a little bit of anger hung on that one there," he said.  
  
"We'll take it step by step. I won't hurt you ever again! Just as long as you don't hurt me like Sasuke did," she said thinking about Sasuke's selfishness, "What do you want from me though?"  
  
"Isn't that something you have to figure out for yourself?" he asked her.  
  
"You're right," she said sighing.  
  
They remained silent for the rest of the night until the sun rose over the horizons and it was time for breakfast. "Are you hungry?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Huh?" Naruto said completely tired of an entire all nighter, "Breakfast? Yeah sure."  
  
"I'll go downstairs and but something for us okay?" she said getting out of her sleeping clothes and into her full outfit.  
  
About an hour later she returned with the meal and set it down in front of him and got it all nice and ready for him to eat, "Thanks," he said as he ate the plate slowly with lack of energy.  
  
In the next room the one where Ino and Shikamaru were just getting up because they could hear the Ino's whimpers calling Shikamaru back to the bed, but he had gone to get breakfast for them as well.  
  
Finally all four were dressed and full. Ino and Shikamaru came in to Naruto and Sakura's room and sat down at the table to discuss their plan.  
  
"Does anyone have any ideas?" asked Ino.  
  
"Well first we need bait," Shikamaru said.  
  
"Since this is our mission we'll be the bait," said Naruto, "All we need is how to capture him tonight, a full proof plan that will capture them both within a minute or so. We heard the screams within a few seconds and by the time we got there they were already dead. These guys are extremely fast."  
  
"Well it's easy then. Since we're doing this at night it is a good time to use my shadows to bind them. If it's dark my shadow techniques is everywhere. Now that Ino can knock souls out of bodies without having to leave her body it'll be simple to capture them once their souls have left. After a few minutes their souls will have to return to the body."  
  
"Then what do Naruto and I do? Just sit on the bed and look pretty for the show?" asked Sakura.  
  
"No," said Naruto, "once they get inside we have to make sure that we get a hold of them so that Ino can perform her direct soul knockout."  
  
"Then it's all set right? For tonight?" asked Ino.  
  
"Yes, Ino you and I will hide in the other room behind the doors," said Shikamaru.  
  
"Now we have the mission taken care of we need to prepare ourselves for tonight," said Sakura, "Around 10:00 PM tonight we'll give the signal to be ready."  
  
They all nodded in agreement and left to do what they had to do for the day.  
  
Kairi: So will their quick five minute plan work?  
  
Kaori: Of course it will but who will be the killer is interesting concept  
  
Kairi: Tru dat! Tru dat! Well we updated for those lovely readers so plz reviewwww!!???? Oh by the way Kaori wants to know if this was a good chapter or not because she improvised it all by herself!!! (it's because I couldn't think of a damn thing to write)  
  
Kaori: heh heh heh..............it sux huh? Too many words to read and not enough details to understand ' 


End file.
